Battle Pages/Weiss vs. White Fang Lieutenant
"Weiss vs. White Fang Lieutenant" is a battle that took place between Weiss Schnee and the White Fang Lieutenant on the White Fang cargo train. Preceding Events After Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss enter the train, Neopolitan arrives to challenge them. Yang stays behind to fight her, while the other two run on ahead. As they enter another carriage, they are met with the White Fang Lieutenant, who is dragging a giant chainsaw along the ground. Weiss instructs Blake to leave her behind and go on ahead, which Blake agrees to. The Lieutenant laughs menacingly as he raises his weapon to arm-level. The Fight As Weiss and Blake approach him, the Lieutenant swings the weapon over his head. Weiss backflips away from it, but Blake quickly deflects his attack anyway before swiftly departing. Weiss flips forward, slashing him with Myrtenaster, and the two fight, each parrying the other's attacks successfully before Weiss flips the Lieutenant over. Weiss smiles at Blake, who leaves the carriage as the Lieutenant stands back up, laughing menacingly and declaring, "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." Weiss raises her weapon in defiance, spinning the dust chambers. The Lieutenant runs towards Weiss as she raises her weapon defensively before using Myrtenaster to draw a pale blue circle in the air, forming a force-field. Cyan shockwaves radiate from the center of the force-field as the Lieutenant tries, in vain, to saw through it. Weiss then knocks him back with a slash from her weapon. The Lieutenant attempts another overhead swipe, but Weiss points her weapon downwards and lets the chainsaw simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing her completely. She then spins and slashes him again, knocking him back. She flips gracefully over him, slashing at his head and landing on the other side of him. He gets up and spins around, viciously swiping towards her sideways with the chainsaw. She acrobatically lowers her body underneath it, dodging the blow and backflipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that throw him into the air and back onto the ground. She flips over him, facing him from another angle. Rising from the ground, the Lieutenant slashes at her, but she ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which she dodges again, he manages to briefly knock her back after the two weapons clash. However, his subsequent kick towards her meets only a pile of boxes, as she leaps onto the ceiling. She spirals downwards with her weapon outstretched, but he steps out of the way. She lands, before getting up, deflecting one of his attacks, performing a backflip and countering with a stab of her own, which sends him flying backwards. As he stands back on his feet, Weiss holds Myrtenaster in front of her and concentrates, mixing yellow Dust with a glyph to create a haste glyph beneath herself. Utilizing her speed powerup, Weiss charges forward and creates a series of glyphs that surround the Lieutenant. She leaps and begins ricocheting off each of the glyphs, slashing him extremely quickly each time she passes him, knocking him to the ground. Creating another glyph, Weiss attempts to stab him where he lies, but the Lieutenant rolls backwards, preventing her from doing so. She jumps in the air in order to attack him again, but he yells, "C'mere, princess!" and grabs her face before brutally raising her above his head and slamming her into the ground, causing debris to be flung around. He then throws her into the air and slashes at her with his chainsaw before the fight is cut abruptly. A few moments later, Weiss rolls into the carriage where Roman and Blake were fighting, with the Lieutenant close behind. Blake knocks out Roman, before picking up Weiss, who passes out, and running away before the Lieutenant can attack again. Image Gallery V2 11 00042.png|A threatening presence V2 11 00043.png|The Lieutenant prepares for battle V2 11 00044.png|Weiss prepares for battle V2 11 00051.png|An unstoppable force meets an immovable object duck and cover.png|Skilful slo-mo dodging v2e11 weiss haste.png|Weiss combines Dust with her Semblance to cast a haste glyph. V2 11 00052.png|The glyphs are prepared... V2 11 00053.png|...And then utilised V2 11 00054.png|Caught off guard V2 11 00055.png|Weiss defeated Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 2